


Flowery words

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Broken Promises, Cliffs of Insanity, Curiosity, Family Dynamics, Flowey Is A Dick, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Innocence, Memory Loss, Out of Character, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus-centric, Problems, Promises, Protective Sans, Rants, Sans Remembers Resets, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, Stream of Consciousness, Trust, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Flowey kept 'playing' with Papyrus and then RESETTING so the skeleton won't change.*Unfortunately, it reached to the point where even the RESETs couldn't restore the same data anymore.[Still thinking about that title. :T]





	1. Flowery words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't understand the reason for the Human's action but he tries his best.  
> [Maybe they are like Flowey?]  
> OH! That explains everything!
> 
> * Flowey shouldn't have toyed with the skeleton.
> 
> Fortunately, he can RESET- Oh wait. He can't. He's dead. 'Ah temmies. Hopefully, the Human won't prod the skeleton.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If nothing is permanent then everything must be temporary!"
> 
> Flowey doesn't know what's worse: A friend becoming extremely reliant to his brother or a friend extremely apathetic that his friend would kill him without remorse just for the heck of it?
> 
> *Papyrus says its the former, wondering why he would depend on his lazy brother.
> 
> Flowey doesn't utter a word, cursing himself for screwing with the skeleton's psyche.

_Papyrus blinked, standing at the middle of the bridge between Snowdin and Waterfall. In front of him or rather at the mist, he could see something moving about (who surprising avoided his traps)._

 

"YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S TALK. THIS IS GETTING OLD." Papyrus confesses one day, still standing even when he's supposed to be at the brink of turning into dust in front of them just a while ago.

 

_"..." Papyrus blinked again, unfazed but knew he should act confused right now. **He hurt a friend just now right.** Of course!  Everyone's your friend! Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets for good measure._

 

"!" The human's eyes widen, big enough for the skeleton to see the color of their eyes - **determination**. Papyrus gives a yawn and decides to dust his battle armor. _Not a single scratch._

 

_“?” Miraculously **and as expected of the monster** , his friend blew away the mist. It revealed his friend but looked a lot bigger than what he remembered. His friend seems tired for some strange reason._

 

"FIRST OFF. WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYONE REPEATEDLY? DO YOU LIKE SEEING DUST?" Papyrus even rolls his eyes. If the human didn't know any better, they'd say this skeleton was implying he-

 

 **_'What is his friend’s name again?'_ ** _Papyrus tilted his head, unable to find it within himself to speak. Does the name even matter? The skeleton decided that he doesn’t feel like talking right now._

 

"You... remember?" The human starts, crimson eyes stare at the skeleton with burning interest. However, the skeleton shakes his head, smiling. "HONESTLY SPEAKING, I DON'T. NOTHING AT ALL."

 

_Talking felt like a ~~boring~~ **meaningless** task right now. Papyrus decided to wave his hand, giving a short greeting. He stared at eyes widened in surprise (NO?)  It looked like fear._

 

"HOWEVER, I READ BODY MOVEMENT AND FACIAL RECOGNITION REALLY WELL TO NOTICE YOUR INTENT, HUMAN." Papyrus states, raising both hands into the air. "YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE."

 

_The plant monster raised itself higher from the ground, 'trying' to intimidate the skeleton monster. Papyrus didn’t move; he continued staring at his friend in wonder. 'WHY ARE YOU AFRAID?'_

"LIKE MY FLOWERY FRIEND." Papyrus revels in a strange light, looking to the side and noting the camera hidden in the bushes facing their direction. "COLD, CURIOUS, CRUEL, CUNNING AND CREEPY."

 

 **_Papyrus wonders why his friend is staring at him that way_ ** _. The monster’s magic surrounded his location, slowly encroaching him. The monster ~~pleaded~~ asked, “T-this isn't fun anymore...  Let's stop-?!”_

"SO MAYBE YOU'RE BORED?" Papyrus places one hand on his hip as if confirming his suspicions. The child prepares their knife for combat, not expecting anything like this. It was out of script.

 

_Papyrus couldn’t hear the last words, already summoned out a massive array of bones to stab everything that moved near him. **Immediately, the skeleton rushed forward ~~towards the enemy~~.**_

 

" **MY FRIEND** TOLD ME NOT TO HURT YOU, BUT THEN **HE** ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW..." Papyrus thinks to himself. Taking one step back with surprise eyes, the human asks, “W-what do you mean?”

 

_Jumping to dodge the counterattacks, the skeleton made the entire field blue and slammed the monster down to the ground. The monster turned frantic, shielding themselves for any possible attack._

"IT'S UNFORTUNATE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED **HIM**." Papyrus’ last words sounds indifferent for some strange reason. _They were right._ When the field turn blue, gravity pulls the human down.

 

[ **FIGHT** ] [ACT] [ ~~ITEM~~ ] [ ** ~~MERCY~~** ]

 

“W-wha?” The human sounds almost like his other friend. **Almost**. The skeleton walks forward, looking straight at his friend. The human's action screen is blue, frozen in place _to be in the safe side!_

 

_“?” Papyrus blinked, wondering what he was doing again. Oh yes. He was going on his patrols when a monster decided to play with him. That sounds right, but something doesn't feel right..._

 

"I FEEL LIKE IT." Papyrus walks towards his _~~enemy~~_ friend and looks down at his friend in concern. **His friend looks scared~** Papyrus kneels down and asks for confirmation. "BUT WHY ARE YOU ASKING? DIDN'T YOU KILL  **EVERYONE** BEFORE?"

 

_"WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUND FLOWEY?" Papyrus tilted his skull, confused. **The flower was scared**. (Ah so the monster’s name is Flowey?) The golden flower tried to move, only to hurt himself further._

 

"!!!" The human doesn't even get the chance to scream, choking on the blood coming out of their mouth. Papyrus watches the human with a curious expression, "SO YOU MUST HAVE **THAT POWER**."

 

_"B-because of you... i-idiot." Flowey winced. Even if the skeleton’s concerned, the amount of bones in the field hadn’t vanished. In fact, Flowey’s still pierced on the ground. Papyrus blinked, "OH."_

 

"I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY." Papyrus gives a cheerful and encouraging smile towards his dying friend. The field is still blue, but a patch of snow is red from the blood.

 

_"D-dissolve your magic." The monster hissed, struggling but only causing more pain for itself. This time, the tall skeleton obeyed with a frown. "I'M SO SORRY. I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO KILL YOU!"_

 

"IF YOU ARE LIKE FLOWEY, KILLING YOU ISN'T PERMANENT. THE TIMELINE WILL REWIND BUT NOT THAT FAR..." Papyrus nods to himself as well also say talking to himself since the human is preoccupied with pain.

 

_"Uh... H-hey Paps...?" Flowey asked, finally replenishing his HP and resting right beside the still dazed-from-his-episode sentry. Papyrus looked at his friend while hugging his knees. "YES?"_

 

"WE'LL BE ABLE TO START ANEW BUT THEN I'LL FORGET..." Papyrus frowns, not really trying hard to clear his conscience. In fact, the skeleton doesn't even look affected with all the blood on the snow. "HMMM...."

 

_"Don't you dare do that in front of the human or...?” The flower’s mouth turned into growl, but **the skeleton doesn't know any humans around**. It must be his friend's secret abilities. "I'll **hate** you!"_

 

"OH WELL! IF YOU'RE LIKE FLOWEY, THEN YOU WON'T MIND GETTING KILLED AT RANDOM!" Papyrus dissipates his bone attacks but not his blue magic. The human finds difficulty in doing anything. _It hurts so much._ "HE SAYS PEOPLE LIKE HIM ARE NUMB TO THE PAIN."

 

_"OK. I'LL TRY MY BEST." Papyrus scratched the side of his neck, curious why Flowey was so attached to this stranger-human-thingy when every monster geared to use them as a ticket out of this darkness._

 

"P-pap...papyrus..." The human is crying but Papyrus merely stares back at them. **The human is begging.** Papyrus holds their hand and closes his eyes, comforting them. "DO NOT WORRY HUMAN."

 

_"Good." Flowey huffed, folding his leaves together. Papyrus laid on the snow, sighing as he watched the snow come down. Subtly, the golden flower inquired. "Why do you think I want you to kill me exactly?"_

 

"I’M SURE WE’LL BE FRIENDS NEXT TIME!" Papyrus confesses with smile. Red eyes turn dull, the human writes **sorry** in blood on his battle armor before their death. Standing up, Papyrus dusts his clothes.

 

_"I DON'T KNOW. YOU ACTED PLAYFUL. YOU WERE BEGGING FOR ME TO **LOVE** YOU." Papyrus responded, laughing at his friend's expression. "NYEH HEH. I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA. I JUST FEEL LIKE IT, THAT'S ALL!"_

 

[CONTINUE]       [RESET]

 

 _"Does Sans know about this?" Flowey was strangely persistent in this. Papyrus shook his head, "NO. IT'S ALL JUST FUN AND GAMES BUT IF YOU WANT, I WILL TALK TO SANS ABOUT THIS LATER._ "

 

[CONTINUE]       **[RESET]**

 

_"Have you killed things?" Flowey didn't look happy, more like suspiciously fearful. Papyrus looked around and shook his head hesitantly, "NO... SANS SAYS KILLING IS WRONG... UNLESS IT'S SELF-DEFENSE BUT EVEN THEN I SHOULD TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THE DAMAGES AT A-"_

 

“HUMAN!” Standing right beside his older brother, Papyrus starts his intro with an ominous smile. The human takes a few steps back with hesitant eyes, but the skeleton doesn't miss the beat.

 

_“Stop with this brother talk. I'm asking for you opinion, not that bone bag.” Flowey frowned, staring at the cheery skeleton. Papyrus blinked, still smiling. His words don't match up with his face. "I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I REALLY THINK."_

  
Shoulders slackened, the human listens to the brothers attentively. No deviation. Nothing. Well. There will be a deviation if Sans changed his lines but Papyrus… The Human stares at the skeleton.

 

**_Nothing has changed._ **

****

**Papyrus is completely normal**

 

_"cat got your tongue?" Sans joked and Flowey couldn't seem to find it in himself the right words for what he's done._

 

"..." The Human bites their lower lip, shaking. They don't know how to say this. Sans tilts his skull and asks, "is it something about my bro?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'huh...' Sans looks to the side, 'weird.'
> 
> * Papyrus cheers, sitting on the couch while watching Mettaton's show.
> 
> Sans yawns, sitting at the opposite end of the couch, wondering what the Human wanted to say about his brother. In fact, the Human insists that they see Sans first with Papyrus before talking with the skelebros.
> 
> "If nothing is wrong then everything must be right!"


	2. Thorny truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus doesn't understand the reason for his brother's action but he tries his best.  
> [Sans is his older brother, after all]  
> NO. It gets more confusing really...
> 
> * Sans watches over Papyrus' well being.
> 
> Fortunately, he can protect his brother from harm... Not really since there's the RESET. 'Hopefully, the Human would stop.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If nothing is dead then everything must be alive!"
> 
> Sans doesn't know how to feel. His brother is becoming extremely forgetful that he has to remind the guy at times. The fact Papyrus' memory got affected by the timeline is worrying enough, what else is wrong?
> 
> *Papyrus says he should stop worrying, saying it's not a major problem.
> 
> Sans doesn't say anything against his brother's comment, wondering who did this to him.

_Papyrus watched his brother walk ahead of him, looking at the particular footsteps on the snow. Following the footsteps, the skeleton imagined scenarios best fitted to start the conversation._

 

"I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE HUMAN." Papyrus confesses, turning around to face human. The Human readies their stance, rejecting the information they got from CHECKING the skeleton's STATS. LoVe 1? **Unbelievable.** How can that be?! With those attacks how-

 

_"sumthing wrong bro?" Papyrus blinked, moving back when he realized he bumped his brother's back. **His brother is worried for him again.** Papyrus scratched his cheek. Of course he's worried.  Sans is your brother!_

 

"Why?" The human's grip with their knife tightens and yet they only earn a confused tilt on the head. They can see those things behind the skeleton. Sponsoring  **Bravery**  and  **Integrity** , the eyes of the skeleton's ~~machines~~ beasts of mass destruction shine with excitement.  _The same ones Sans use_.

 

_"I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME..." Papyrus frowned, throwing away all possible methods. Being subtle wasn't his forte anyways. Sans turned silent, pocketing his hands as he stared at his brother._

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? THEY DIDN'T HARM ANYONE." Papyrus waves his hand to the creatures. Behind him, previous trees and rocks are no longer there. The sizzle of magic is still prominent. The human can't help but take a step back.

 

_**"what happened?"** Papyrus didn't understand that question. His brother was really difficult at times.  Does the events really matter? The skeleton shook his head, hoping his brother is understanding._

 

"You aren't... supposed to do that." The human looks around, hoping they see the missing monster for their death count. This is bad. They thought the problem is over. _They thought it was only a glitch in the system._

 

_"THAT'S THE PROBLEM. MY MEMORY." Papyrus sighed, watching his brother listen with some strange sort of understanding. Maybe his problem is normal? Sans gave a short nod, wanting an elaboration._

 

"WHAT IS THIS, A GAME?" Papyrus humors them, dusting his armor from the snow. The human freezes at the last word, still unsure whether this skeleton remembers or not. Meanwhile, the Gaster blasters (eight in total) came closer to the human's direction. Papyrus notices this and the next request doesn't sound very appealing for the Human.

 

  _"i see." Was Sans' words which caused Papyrus to throw an internal tantrum. **I SEE?** That's it?! I expected a lot of things except that! It's so nonchalant_. _It's as if he doesn't care. Papyrus didn't want to speak, simply hoping for more than just that._

"IT SEEMS MY BROTHER'S GASTER BLASTERS WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU." Papyrus proposes with a smile. The Human pales, staring at those things. True. There are some Blasters with **Patience** and  **Justice** in their eyes that emerged from the cluster.

 

_"do you feel okay?" **Papyrus takes a step back, surprised to hear that question.** Sans offered his hand to his brother, one of Sans' eye light glowed light blue. Papyrus shrugged, holding his brother's hand._

"I'M SURE WITH THE DUST ON YOUR CLOTHES, YOU WON'T MIND PLAYING WITH THEM." Papyrus doesn't even let the human have a choice. Giving a shooing motion, Papyrus turns to head back to the village as the Gaster blasters open their mouths. The child dodges, screaming in their head that this is never part of the script!

 

_"I FEEL OKAY BUT A FRIEND SAYS I SHOULD GET MYSELF CHECKED." Papyrus responded, getting teleported back to the house. While he preferred walking, Sans preferred taking shortcuts. It got so bad that Papyrus realized his brother could vanish from thin air and appear a second in front of him holding the grocery._

 

"Come back!" The human screams at the retreating skeleton, realizing that none of the Gaster blasters have any HP. No HoPe equals an eternal battle. Papyrus looks back and confides to his friend. "DON'T WORRY! THEY'RE LIKE SANS BUT WITH VERY STRONG LASERS COMING FROM THEIR MOUTHS, NO BODIES AND LESS LAZY THAN THE REAL!"

 

_"lie down and close your eyes." Sans ordered, going to check his brother's SOUL. For that exact moment, Papyrus felt a need to rebel. You are not the boss of me! There was even a darker voice that whispered,  **Who gave him that right?**_

"No! I can't! I can't do this!" Papyrus pretends not to hear. The human is lying. Papyrus decides for himself, walking towards the village. Strange. The village is too silent. _Does that mean they're already evacuating because of the disappearances?_ He shall go and meet with Sans or-?

 

[FIGHT] [ ~~ **SURRENDER**~~ ]

 

'I WAIT AT MY USUAL SPOT AT THE GAP BETWEEN SNOWDIN AND WATERFALL!' Papyrus doesn't understand why but he feels compelled to wait there. Maybe, this is his other job and he isn't lazy compared to his brother.  _Should he still tell Sans where he's going to go t o be in the safe side?_

 

* * *

 

_"paps?!" Papyrus blinked, realizing the entire room had turned blue again. Oh what happened this time? Papyrus looked around, noting the furniture scattered everywhere. Looking at the source of Sans' voice, Papyrus saw his brother lying on top of the sock pile._

 

Something's wrong... 

 

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR SANS?" Papyrus tilted his skull, confused. His brother seemed startled. (So even Sans doesn't know what's happening to him?)Sans disintegrated the bones impaling his jacket (Sans is awfully skinny inside.) and stood up._

 

"I WONDER WHAT'S TAKING THE HUMAN SO LONG?" Papyrus taps his boot, waiting at the midst. **He was sure he saw his friend somewhere....?** _Where and when did they meet again?_ Papyrus continues to tap the snow floor, trying to recall. 'WHEN WAS IT?  _What did they do?_  WHERE WAS IT? _Who acted first?_  WHY DID THEY MEET? **_Who attacked first_ _?_** ' **!** '

 

_"...nuthing bro." Sans reassured but his actions betray him. Papyrus noted the change of speed on the way the smaller skeleton walked. **Careful.** Did he hurt his brother?  **There are no injuries**. Sans flicked his hand, causing all the bones to vanish._

 

* The Human isn't moving...  _They're also making a funny face!_

 

_"paps. did someone hurt you?" Sans said; his words dripped with precaution.  **No. There's also a hint of freezing wrath underneath?** Papyrus looked down and frowned, "I'M SORRY. I DON'T REMEMBER ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT WOULD HURT ME...."_

 

"OH DEAR. THEY'RE SLEEPING- CORRECTION! THEY'RE DEAD?" Papyrus CHECKS the messy red lump on the ground. **No movement.** _That's strange._ The tall skeleton looks around and calls out with an annoyed tone, "YOU LAZY BONES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR MANNERS?!"

 

 _"oh right. my bad." Sans laughed his ~~anger~~_   _uneasiness away. Papyrus sat on the couch, finally recalling what his brother wanted him to do - Summon out your SOUL! Holding his hands out, the younger skeleton reveals his pure white inverted heart._

 

[ **LOAD** ] [RESET]

 

_"..." Sans went forward and held his brother's SOUL, staring at it with strange interest. Papyrus looked around, wondering what they did before this all happened. It reminded him of his training with Undyne where they nearly destroyed a huge section of Waterfall. **That was fun!**_

 

"HALT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!" Papyrus sounds too cheerful amidst the mist.  _Hard to tell if the skeleton's mocking them at this viewpoint._  The human stands in front of the skeleton, wearing gloves and a bandana.  **Strange. The human brought food for the encounter...?**

 

_[FIGHT]  [ACT]  [ ~~ITEM~~ ]  **[ ~~MERCY~~ ]**_

 

[ **SAVE** ]  [LOAD]

 

_"papyrus." Sans started, gripping the SOUL with his cold hands. Papyrus didn't react even when he saw hints of dust emerging from his brother's hand. **Why is his brother threatening him?** Sans looked up; smile no longer on his usual ~~tired~~ lazy face. "how do you feel?"_

 

* The skeleton repeats his lines.

 

_"..." Papyrus opened his mouth and then closed it, frowning. **Nothing.**  What sort of question is that? Papyrus tried again, unable to formulate a single syllable. **Sans isn't a danger.** Sans is a danger.  **Sans isn't a danger.  **_

 

* * *

 

 

_*** ____ can be trusted.** _

 

* * *

 

 

The human isn't falling for that trick anymore. Something is going to happen. Something against them and their plans is going to happen. The skeleton continues to talk, offering a hug of friendship or whatnot.

 

 _"?" Sans loosened his grip, eye lights vanished after seeing the SOUL restore itself. Papyrus also noticed his brother's surprise and wondered if Sans was showing him magic again. **Sans is really good in magic!**  Sans would never betray his brother._...  _ **Right.**_

 

"SANS?!" Papyrus yelps in surprise, tugged to the side after the human chose to FIGHT. **His older brother seems angry.** Papyrus has never seen Sans this angry before.  _He might have?_ Using blue magic, the Human's SOUL falls to the ground.

 

_"I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED. DID YOU DO SOMETHING SANS?" Papyrus asked, amazed at the fast recovery of his HoPe. **No. Not recovery, increase in HoPe.** Sans didn't comment, the whole atmosphere turned cold suddenly._

 

" **what did you do?** " Sans voice is at the edge of anger and irritation. Papyrus wants to shrink away from the interaction, never hearing his brother this angry before. The human instinctively shakes their head.  _Their fear is written all over their face._

 

_"this is...wrong." Sans muttered, walking out with his brother's SOUL. Papyrus followed, curious what his brother plans on doing. "SANS! COME BACK HERE! I NEED MY SOUL BACK!"_

 

"I don't know." The human child doesn't sound convincing to his brother. Papyrus stands behind his brother and stares at the Gaster blasters floating beside his brother. When did Sans teach them to eat ketchup?

 

_"SANS~! MY SOUL!" Papyrus wailed, annoyed to see his brother vanish from thin air. **Again.**  Wait a second, Papyrus looked at his body and wondered why he doesn't feel any different. All monsters need their SOULS nearby. 'OH. THAT'S WHY HIS BROTHER'S WORRIED.'_

 

"as if i'd believe that." Sans summons out an array of blue and white bones towards his dusty friend and instead of stopping his brother, Papyrus watches the scene without any care. The Human isn't able dodge all of the attacks  ~~with the script changing because of another variable~~ and ends up impaled on the ground.

 

_"..." Papyrus strolled in Waterfall, listening to the soft voices from the echo flowers. He considered the monsters here to be night dwellers, always roaming around in this dark area-cave-surrounding. **Boring.**  Cowardly.  Papyrus hoped Undyne was somewhere nearby._

  
"Wait! Sans!" The Human calls out. _Their crimson eyes remind him of someone._  Sans listens to the request, walking forward and looking down at the near death human. Once again, Papyrus doesn't show any concern for his friend. What the skeleton does is notice the pattern on the trees. All interest vanish in a matter of seconds.

 

**_"HEADS UP!"_ **

****

Papyrus doesn't even react as red knives surround him.  **It seems the younger brother lack the recognition towards danger.** Sans destroyed all of the knives by countering it with blue bones. Not showing a single emotion, Sans steps on the human's bloody shirt and presses down.

 

_"Nice reflex paps! nearly got me there!" Sans could hear Undyne's laughter. Having spoken with Alphys, Sans needed to return his brother's SOUL to its rightful place. However, Undyne looked at him and asked, "What's eating you punk?"_

 

[LOAD]  [ **RESET** ]

 

"What's with that look on your face?" Undyne raises an eyebrow at the human. Opening their mouth, the human asks:

 

_"Aside from us, **do you know who hangs out with Papyrus?** "_

 

Undyne pauses, responding in the same blank tone she used last time.

 

"No one else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "P-Paps?" Undyne wakes up, rubbing her eyes, "It's too early punk..."
> 
> * Papyrus knocks again, waiting outside his friend's door without his brother's permission.
> 
> Opening the door, the Head of the Royal Guard allows the skeleton to enter. Opening the lights, the redhead stretches her arms with a loud yawn. Papyrus sits on her stool, staring at her with orange eye lights. Gosh. The guy's wide awake. Papyrus can't fall asleep without his bed story, can he?
> 
> "If nothing exists then everything might be imaginary?"


End file.
